


Время

by Ashatrychka



Series: Октябрьский сборник [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Darktober, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Time Travel, контрамоция, черновик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Иногда Бену казалось, что эта странная женщина преследует его - на протяжении всей его жизни.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Октябрьский сборник [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Время

**Author's Note:**

> Я не чувствую, что эта история дописана\закончена нормально, но по условиям челленджа, который я сама себе выдумала, я должна выдавать по фику в неделю, и сегодня последний день.  
> Возможно, ее стоит расширить. Скорее всего, ее нужно расширить, так что будем считать, что это черновик.  
> Ладно, буду честной хотя бы с самой собой, я никогда к ней не вернусь и не доделаю ее. Ну, блд 😒

Первый раз Бен увидел эту леди, когда ему было лет пять-шесть, может чуть больше. Был жаркий осенний день, его забрали из школы раньше, потому что они должны были ехать к бабуле Брехе на ее день рождения. И эта леди была почти такая же старая, как бабуля Бреха.

Бен слонялся по детской площадке в одиночестве, изнемогая от жары, пинал пучки травы, выросшие в щелях старой, растрескавшейся бетонной дорожки. Он надеялся, что хоть кто-нибудь выйдет на улицу прежде, чем его усадят в машину на дурацкое детское сиденье, хотя он был уже совсем большой. Он как-то умудрился зацепиться за край такой щели кроссовком и упал, с размаху впечатавшись коленом прямо в угол бордюра. Боль была адской. Слезы хлынули у него из глаз. Бен уселся на асфальт, кривя губы и шмыгая носом. Коленка была разбита, у него пошла кровь, и, увидев кровь, Бен тихо завыл. Почему-то, пока он не видел кровь, было не так больно и обидно. А при виде нее все будто включилось на полную мощность. Этот ужасный день, предстоящая долгая поездка, жара и одиночество — бабуля жила далеко, и там совсем не было детей возраста Бена, лишь совсем взрослые ребята из средней и старшей школы, которые его просто не замечали.

На него упала чья-то тень, и кто-то сказал:

— Какая неприятность.

Это была та леди. У нее была забавная прическа, совсем не такие носили леди ее возраста.

Леди со вздохом присела рядом с Беном, встав коленями на горячий асфальт.

— Не плачь.

Она порылась в своей сумке и достала оттуда пузырек антисептика с распылителем. Увидев его, Бен замотал головой.

— Обещаю, он не будет щипать, Бен, — сказала ему леди и улыбнулась.

Бен знал, что она врет. Взрослые всегда так врут, и он снова покачал головой.

Леди вздохнула, смочила антисептиком носовой платок и осторожно протерла его коленку, не касаясь раны, стирая пыль и кровавые потеки.

— Тебе лучше показаться маме, — сказала она.

— А откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут? — спросил Бен.

— Я немножко ведьма, — ответила леди. Она подняла на него внимательный взгляд мутновато-зеленых глаз. — Беги, Бен Соло, или я тебя заколдую.

Бен не верил в ведьм, но он поднялся, отряхнул шорты и поспешил домой. Коленка болела. На ходу он оборачивался несколько раз: леди была все там же, стояла на коленях возле того места, где он упал.

***

В следующий раз Бен повстречался с ней, когда ему было двенадцать. Он и сам не знал, почему запомнил ту женщину, но узнал он ее из-за прически. А потом увидел ее глаза и уверился: точно она. Она показалась ему такой старой тогда, но оказалось, что она была ненамного старше его матери, когда уселась рядом с ним на скамейку и поставила себе на колени маленький ланчбокс с глазастыми пингвинятами.

— Не возражаешь, если я тут присяду? — спросила она.

— Нет, мэм, — ответил Бен. Он поглядывал на нее искоса: узнает или не узнает? Должно быть, она была их соседкой тогда, иначе откуда ей знать его имя.

— Ждешь, пока кончатся занятия? — спросила женщина, открывая ланчбокс и вооружаясь палочками для еды.

— Ага, — ответил Бен. — Собираюсь попрощаться с ребятами в клубе. Больше я ходить сюда не буду.

— Почему так? — спросила женщина.

— Мы переезжаем, а ездить сюда с другого конца города бессмысленно, — ответил Бен. — Я просто не успею…

Он пожал плечами и добавил:

— Наверняка в другой школе тоже будет такой же. Кружок юных физиков, или как-нибудь так.

— Но этот — самый лучший, — заметила женщина. — Я слышала, что мистер Скайуокер раньше преподавал в университете. И что он возил вас туда, чтобы посмотреть на лабораторию.

— Да, — Бену вдруг стало не по себе — неприятно. Он подозрительно посмотрел на женщину — откуда она столько знала?

— А вы знакомы с мистером Скайуокером?

— Нет, но очень надеюсь познакомиться, — ответила женщина. — Сразу, как закончу свой ланч. У меня к нему дело.

— А, — Бен потерял к ней интерес. Просто женщина. Ничего подозрительного.

— Не переживай, Бен, — вдруг сказала она. — В новой школе тоже будет клуб. А еще они введут курсы при университете через пару лет.

Бену снова стало не по себе. Он огляделся, а потом слез со скамейки и сказал:

— Ладно, я пойду. До свидания и приятного аппетита, — решив, что может подождать внутри школы.

— Удачи, — ответила женщина. — Не упусти курсы, Бен. Ты станешь великим ученым, если не будешь отлынивать.

— Ага, — быстро сказал Бен и заторопился прочь. Она была странной, эта женщина, и он не мог сказать, что с ней не так. Если она знала его, почему не представилась и не поздоровалась? Если знала его родителей, почему не передала привет?

У его матери были недоброжелатели, Бен знал это. Именно поэтому он почти год прожил с дядей. И теперь, ступив под своды школы, с которой готовился попрощаться, он ощутил себя спокойнее. Ощутил себя в безопасности.

Когда двери закрылись за ним, Бен обернулся и посмотрел сквозь забранное сеткой окошко. Женщина все еще сидела на скамейке, ловко орудуя палочками и поедая свой ланч.

Наверное, стоило сказать о ней дяде. Но Бен забыл — совсем вылетело у него из головы, когда он увидел товарищей.

***

День, когда он стал заведующим лабораторией «Первого Ордена», их ведущим инженером, был, наверное, одним из самых счастливых дней в его жизни. Перед ним были открыты все дороги: не было недостатка ни в кадрах, ни в финансировании. Единственное, что слегка огорчало — секретность. Он не мог опубликовать свои исследования раньше, чем с экспериментов бы сняли секретный статус. Но Бена успокаивало то, что никто в мире не мог себе позволить такие эксперименты — кроме них. Огромный магнетрон, ускоритель частиц, занимавший по площади почти целый город, лабораторный комплекс, где было все необходимое, жилой комплекс, чтобы не отвлекаться от исследований и не тратить время на поездки от дома до работы… О таком можно было только мечтать.

И, разумеется, лаборанты. Они могли позволить себе самых талантливых и умных.

Одна из них сразу привлекла его внимание — и все из-за прически. И ведь Бен даже не сразу понял, что не так, и эта мысль долго вертелась у него в голове: где же он уже видел такую прическу, эти три забавных пучка? Потом поводов стало больше, потому что Рей Ниима раздражала его неимоверно. Сотни вопросов, всегда готова поспорить, но не ради истины, а ради самого процесса спора. В общей столовой она ела как дикарка, подбирая остатки супа хлебом, не стесняясь схватить пальцами то, что можно было спокойно наколоть на вилку. Бен даже сделал ей замечание. А она очень развеселилась, увидев, как Бен ест палочками, и заметила, что те, кто ест палочками, не критикуют тех, кто ест руками.

Бену захотелось загнать одну из палочек ей в глаз, и он стиснул их так крепко, что дерево затрещало под пальцами. Она должна была быть очень талантливой, раз выиграла грант имени его дяди.

Как минимум, не тупой.

***

Это был длинный вечер. Вышел из строя магнетрон, и Бен присоединился к техникам, чтобы убедиться, что все будет сделано правильно. Рей и другие лаборанты тоже пришли: это входило в их обязанности. Они наблюдали за разборкой корпуса магнетрона, помогали по мере сил, пока рабочие развинчивали и снимали панели, вынимали внутренности магнетрона, раскладывая их рядом. Ниима, разумеется, тоже была тут.

Когда рабочий день закончился, ремонт было решено возобновить завтра с утра, и внутренности магнетрона остались разложенными вокруг, а его нутро — раскрытым. Бен хмурился, пока бродил между огромных катушек, и огромных сфер «ПО Индастриз», поддерживавших его работу. Когда установку запускали, сферы начинали негромко гудеть, и это странное гудение отдавалось где-то в костях черепа.

Рей Ниима тоже оставалась тут, хотя большинство ее товарищей и коллег Бена тоже ушли, ведь на часах было уже больше десяти. Она сидела, скрестив ноги по-турецки, возле свитых кольцами толстых проводов, держа в руках подключенный к тестеру планшет. Бен ощутил необоснованное раздражение от ее присутствия. При ней он постоянно думал о том, как выглядит со стороны, боялся показаться глупым — хотя это было явно не то, чего стоит опасаться учёному его уровня. Если бы Ниимы не было, он был бы спокойнее. Возможно бы попытался разобраться в проблеме сам или пересмотрел расписание на завтра, все сдвиги с учетом того, что магнетрон работать не будет…

— Я хотела извиниться, — заметила вдруг Ниима, вырвав его из его мыслей. — Но никак не могла найти подходящий момент. Вы же постоянно заняты.

— Я руководитель лаборатории, — заметил Бен чопорно и рассердился на себя. Больше очевидных вещей, Бен Соло.

Ниима тихо вздохнула и посмотрела на Бена.

— В тот раз, в столовой… Я смеялась не над тем, что вы едите палочками, — заметила Ниима. — Просто вы так серьезно относитесь к застольному этикету…

Что-то умерло у Бена в груди. Она заметила? Неужели, это было так очевидно? Что еще она могла сказать?

Помолчав, Рей добавила:

— Я бы в жизни не стала смеяться над вами. Честно.

Было что-то в ее глазах, в этом взгляде снизу вверх на Бена, что-то, что вдруг породило у него в груди чувство, совершенно противоположное тому, что он испытывал обычно. Заставило его захотеть ее поцеловать.

Они молча рассматривали друг друга, и прошло явно больше минуты, когда Рей отвела взгляд и вернулась к планшету, лежащему перед ней на полу.

***

Их отношения начались странно, одной ночью, когда Рей вдруг пришла к нему без предупреждения. Хотя она улыбалась и шутила, Бен видел, что она сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. На осторожные вопросы она не отвечала, а, когда Бен спросил прямо, просто поцеловала его вместо ответа. Если бы тогда он нашел в себе силы отказать ей, кто знает, может, ничего бы и не было. Была бы его обычная жизнь, лабораторные будни, в которых между ними не было ничего, кроме дела и разговоров.

Но Бен не отказал ей.

Может быть, он почему-то ждал этого. Может быть, она каким-то образом заметила, как он на нее смотрит. Может быть…

— Нам лучше молчать об этом, — заметила Рей.

— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Бен. Почти армейская дисциплина в лабораториях «Первого Ордена» означала запрет любых отношений между сотрудниками.

Рей положила указательный палец ему на губы, заставляя его замолчать. Сейчас она выглядела старше — уставшей, может быть. Они все уставали.

— Я серьезно, — сказала она. — Веди себя как обычно. Шипи на меня как обычно, если я ошибусь. — Бен удивленно вскинул брови. — Ни словом и не взглядом не показывай, что мы… Не говори со мной об этом. Не спрашивай, что я буду делать вечером.

— Хорошо, — ответил Бен с легким смешком. Ему было забавно от того, как серьезно Рей отнеслась к требованию безопасности. — Значит, я могу ожидать, чтобы придешь еще раз?

— Да, — ответила Рей. Она снова погрустнела. — Да, можешь.

И он выполнял данное обещание.

Почти каждый вечер она приходила, они болтали, они занимались сексом, они обсуждали работу… Рей строила безумные — на самом деле безумные — предположения, и Бен слушал ее с искренним интересом, потому что сказанное ей больше напоминало сказку. Что, если время может двигаться в обратную сторону? Как чувствуют себя люди, живущие в обратном временном потоке? Как воспринимают их те, кто живет в правильном временном потоке? Иногда она не желала умолкать, говоря с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, и Бен осторожно успокаивал ее. Ему казалось, что подобного рода фантастические идеи могут жить лишь там, откуда Рей из почерпнула — в фантастических книжках.

— Как думаешь, — спросила Рей как-то, — человек, который движется во времени в обратном направлении, может изменить будущее?

— Можем ли мы изменить свое прошлое? — ответил Бен вопросом на вопрос, решив ей подыграть.

— Ну, не свое «свое», — ответила Рей. — А свое — себя самого до часа Х. Отговорить заниматься физикой, например. — Рей негромко фыркнула.

— Тогда он создаст альтернативную ветку событий, — ответил Бен. Он обнял Рей за плечи и прижался губами к ее виску. — Или аннигилирует вселенную.

— Или ничего не произойдет, потому что все предопределено, — заметила Рей.

— Мне не нравится думать, что все предопределено, — возразил Бен. — Мне хочется верить, что мы можем повлиять на события в своей жизни. Хотя, знаешь… — Он задумался. — В детстве мне… предсказали, наверное, что я стану великим ученым.

— И как, ты стал? — спросила Рей с усмешкой.

— У меня все впереди, — самоуверенно заметил Бен. — И… Странно, но я запомнил. У той женщины была прическа как у тебя. Поэтому я тебя заметил в первый же день.

Выражение лица у Рей стало странным. Не удивленным, не печальным, не веселым — оно просто застыло.

— Да? — спросила она. — Надо же, как интересно.

Бену тогда показалось, что не стоило этого говорить. Какой девушке будет приятно, что на нее обратили внимание только из-за того, что она на кого-то похожа?

Он продолжал выполнять условия их договора, хотя иногда ловил себя на том, что ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не подойти и не взять Рей за руку, чтобы не выдать себя взглядом. Лишь один раз он не сдержался: когда из-за скачка напряжения у них выбило все предохранители, а репульсорные сферы взрывались, как петарды. Когда выяснилось, что все целы, Бен первым делом подошел к Рей и спросил:

— Все в порядке?

— Да, сэр, — ответила Рей, и добавила со смешком: — Нет нужды на меня ворчать, это не моя вина, что у нас напряжение подскочило.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, — это вырвалось у Бена само собой, и он тут же пожалел об этом. Выражение лица у Рей стало таким удивленным, будто он сообщил ей, что Земля плоская, ее глаза широко распахнулись, а брови подлетели вверх. Бен смешался и поспешно добавил:

— Неважно.

Он ушел, но потом замечал несколько раз, что Рей рассматривает его внимательно, когда ей казалось, что он не смотрит в ее сторону. Но вечером она не упомянула об этом инциденте, и Бен не стал вспоминать тоже.

***

Служба безопасности связалась с ним, попросив проверить некоторых сотрудников, в том числе Рей. По их словам, она посещала те зоны, в которые у нее не было допуска. Бен тогда почти разозлился, потому что это была какая-то ерунда: в то же время Рей и остальные были в лаборатории, она не могла ничего посещать — так Бен и сказал СБшникам.

***

В ночь перед экспериментом Рей не пришла. И в предыдущую ночь тоже тоже. А до этого — позавчера — она была подавлена, хотя днем вела себя как ни в чем не бывало, обсуждая с коллегами грядущий запуск установки. Бен сказал себе, что это не удивительно: им нужно было выспаться, а вдвоем он вряд ли бы смогли это сделать. Но какое-то нехорошее предчувствие поселилось у него в груди. Рей действительно была в подавленном настроении. Она словно все больше мрачнела, чем ближе был день эксперимента.

Бен решил, что завтра они должны объясниться. Поговорить нормально, плюнуть на идиотские правила… После эксперимента. Когда все успокоятся.

***

Перепад напряжения спровоцировал преждевременный запуск установки — так говорилось в отчете. На самом деле, как сказал Бену глава службы безопасности, они были почти уверены, что это была диверсия. Они работали над этим.

Когда Бен спросил, почему бы им не поработать над исчезновением одной из его лаборантов, глава СБ, обычно холодный и бесчувственный, как гадюка, вдруг сменил своё выражение лица на другое, отдаленно напоминающее сочувствие, и попросил Бена пройти в его офис.

Там Бену пришлось усесться в кресло для посетителей, а Хакс, глава СБ, развернул к нему монитор своего компьютера и открыл какое-то видео. На стоп-кадре застыло лицо Рей, слегка виноватое, слегка упрямое, и Бен ощутил одновременно облегчение и злость. Несколько долгих секунд он был уверен, что СБ нашло Рей, что это ее вина — и был рад тому, что она жива.

— Эта запись сделана две недели тому назад, — сказал Хакс. — Ее просмотрел профессор Сноук и дал свое разрешение на… то, чтобы мисс Ниима продолжала свою деятельность вне штатного расписания. Согласно воле допрашиваемой, теперь ее можете посмотреть и вы.

Он щелкнул мышкой и шагнул назад. Бен наклонился вперед, уперевшись локтями в колени, рассматривая лицо Рей, будто он видел ее впервые — или в последний раз.

На экране Рей вздохнула и скрестили руки на груди.

— Мисс Ниима, как вы объясните свое одновременное присутствие в двух местах? — раздался за кадром голос Хакса.

— С помощью физики элементарных частиц, — ответила Рей. — Вы, должно быть, уже некоторое время меня ловите, да?

— Да. И это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Дело в эксперименте, — ответила Рей. Она вздохнула и потерла лоб. — Который был… Который будет. Он пройдет неудачно. И будут… жертвы. Вы не досчитаетесь одного человека. Меня. Я появлюсь в то же время в… по вашему, — она криво усмехнулась, — исчислению во вчерашнем дне, дезориентированная и оглушенная. В лаборатории, вы сможете проверить… Потом. Время то же, восемь сорок пять вечера.

— Очень интересно, — заметил Хакс.

— Сначала я не поняла, что произошло. Я направилась прямо к главному инженеру, но передумала и пошла к себе. Я думала, что у меня помешательство… Пока не увидела саму себя, спящую в кровати, — продолжила Рей. — На следующий день мне стало понятно, что меня перекинуло назад во времени. Честно скажу, я не знала, что делать. Я хотела отключить установку, но… В итоге сделала хуже. В восемь сорок пять меня перекинуло в предыдущий день. И на «следующий» день тоже. К этому моменту я почти смирилась с тем, что происходит, но не потеряла надежды как-то объяснить происходящее другим, еще не понимая, что с каждым днем сделать это будет все труднее. Я пыталась придумать, как мне вернуться обратно в нормальный временной поток…

— Очень интересно, — повторил Хакс.

— Еще интереснее вас станет, когда вечером я исчезну из камеры, — снисходительно заметила Рей. — Говорю заранее, если хотите меня найти, я буду у магнетрона почти весь день. Проверьте: вчера ваш охранник должен был видеть меня выходящей из пустой камеры… Как же хорошо, что вы их не запираете!

Хакс снова коротко переговорил с кем-то за кадром.

— То есть вы утверждаете, что теперь живете в прошлом?

— Да. Не совсем. Наше прошлое теперь мое будущее, — ответила Рей. — Я двигаюсь назад во времени, перемещаясь в предыдущий день в один определенный, фиксированный, если можно так сказать, момент. Если вам не сложно, пошлите человека, который встретит меня… Семнадцатого числа у лаборатории вечером. Пусть он скажет мне перестать ломать технику. Не паниковать. И зайти к Бену Соло, и делать вид, будто все происходящее — само собой разумеется. Я… — она запнулась. — Мне в тот момент действительно будет нужна помощь, серьезная помощь.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, чтобы мы не пытались предотвратить это?

— Я уже пыталась, — терпеливо пояснила Рей. — И сделала еще хуже. Теория верна, просто… Нужно доработать технику. И как вы себе представляете, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Что скажет Бен Соло, если вы велите отложить эксперимент? Не верите мне — покажите эту запись профессору Сноуку. Он должен понять.

Запись остановилась. Рей замерла на экране с полуоткрытым ртом и страдальчески заломленными бровями.

— Это… — начал Бен. — Правда?

— Вы мне скажите, — ответил Хакс. — Это возможно?

— Теоретически… — Бен запнулся. Он не знал. В голове вдруг стало пусто, словно все знания вдруг стерлись — как будто кто-то кликнул мышкой. Странное ощущение. Заставляло почувствовать себя беспомощным.

— Я своими глазами видел, как она материализовывалась в коридоре, — сказал Хакс. — Самая жуткая вещь, которую я видел когда-либо в жизни. С этого момента у нее был свободный проход всюду, мы лишь присматривали. Мы предполагаем, что мисс Ниима покинула комплекс тридцатого ноября.

«Тридцатого», — подумал Бен. Первого декабря она пришла к нему.

— Куда… — начал Бен, но оборвал себя. Кто мог знать? — Что сказал профессор Сноук?

— Думаю, вам с ним стоит поговорить лично, — ответил Хакс. — Но он явно воодушевлен произошедшим.

«Воодушевлен, — подумал Бен. — Воодушевлен…»

— Там было еще что-то? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Хакс.

Он щелкнул мышкой, и Рей на экране ожила.

— Вы покажете эту запись профессору Соло? — спросила она. — Не сейчас. После эксперимента.

— Вам лучше знать, — в голосе Хакса было слышно неприкрытое ехидство.

Рей покачала головой.

— Пожалуйста. Он… — она вздохнула. — Я надеюсь, что он продолжит свои исследования, — она посмотрела в камеру, и Бену показалось, что она смотрит прямо на него. — Станет великим ученым, как ему и предсказали. Найдет способ вернуть меня назад… — она осеклась, зажмурилась и помотала головой: — Нет, нет! Это не показывайте! Сотрите это. Я ничего не говорила. Даже если способ и будет, я не смогу вернуться.

Она перевела дух и снова посмотрела в камеру.

— Прощай, Бен.

Запись остановилась. Бен никак не мог сообразить: она закончилась или ее остановили, и там есть что-то еще. Что-то важное. Там должно было быть что-то важное. Какая-то подсказка. Намек. Что это просто розыгрыш. Или что там, в прошлом, Рей нашла ответ на вопрос, как вернуться и…

— На этом все, — сказал Хакс.


End file.
